Quantum the Mouse
Appearance Logan is a three inch tall light grey mouse. At the end of his fur are white tints, and this is especially noticeable on the top of his head. He has irises.... it's just that his irises are black. Not odd for his species. Logan's species creates a symbol for every new family. Logan's symbol is a light blue crest consists of 4 triangles. Three of the triangles face upwards, side by side. One in the center points downward. Depending on the Particon he is using when manipulating quantum physics, Logan can glow blue, yellow, or red. History Logan was a born genius, one who seemed destined to be yet another one of those famous scientists who assist his alien species to reach the next era of technology. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. Logan's parents noted that he began speaking, or well, trying to, at the age of six months. With a helpful learning program since he was that smart of a child, he began reading basic words at nine months. When he finally managed to grip a pencil, he began writing on a third grade level at age 4. His life was rough as a child, always being noticed for being the youngest of the classroom. While many people defended him because he was such a small child (some protecting him out of the want for their projects and homework to be done by Logan), there were also others who teased and bullied him. Logan resented school as a result, and couldn't have been more happier to get out of school while he could. Logan graduated high school at age 14, going to a private university to study branches of science such as physics and microbiology . His species being viewed as small throughout the universe, Logan sought to find out as much as he could when it came to things on a small scale. It was coincidental that upon puberty, Logan began developing size manipulation abilities. His scientific research eventually got him a team to work with, the new science was known as nano-biology. Despite their success in the works, Logan hypothesized that there was even smaller life in the universe. He hoped to find intelligent life at this size, maybe even smaller. Of course, at this point, many people were beginning to become skeptical of such a thing. Logan thought that beyond the quantum level, even smaller than than quarks, is a whole new world, and an understanding of it can literally help one understand the fabrics of the universe. While many people shook their head at the belief that there may living things existed that was smaller than atoms, others took in Logan's reputation of work, and decided to assist in finding Logan's hypothesis. One of the main people who opposed Logan's work was an envious science group that was also in the works of discovering if thinks existed below the subatomic level (not life, just anything in general). The reason this group was envious was that Logan was once invited to the group two years prior, but Logan refused simply because one of his old school bullies was in that group. He has never gotten over that, and he never had to defend himself to begin with. At age 24, Logan's science group had successfully created what was known as the Quantum Ray. Sadly, seeing at such a small level was still a nigh complete mystery, so no one knew whether or not if the test results shrunk inanimate objects down to a particle level, or erased them from existence. Logan unexpectedly got to figure it out. The building was raided by thieves trying to get their hands on the what would be equivalent to a trillions-dollar-project. Logan's attempts to protect it resulted in him getting blasted by the ray after cowering into a corner once he was trapped... by the same former bully. With Logan now shrinking to this size, he entered an entire new realm, which he later dubbed as a microverse. He heard a trio of supernatural essence beings who were the ones who ran all of the laws of the universe. These people, known as the Particons, seemingly omnipresent, had stated that Logan had entered the Particolis, also known as the Point Dimension. It was something so minuscule, normal third dimensional science cannot comprehend how life can exist in an area lacking dimensions. These beings, along with Logan, seemed omnipresent because there was no such thing as "direction" to begin with. Logan had sensed the deceased bodies of other beings who have apparently reached this realm, in which the Particons informed him that some of them were millions of years old. They could not decompose and break down into anything due to lacking dimensions. Logan frantically asked for a way to escape this realm, and the Particons responded by saying the only way one can escape this place was to introduce the concept of dimensions in this realm. This left Logan in fear, thinking there was no hope for him, and that he would die alone in a place where no one will ever find him throughout eternity. Then the realizations came into his head about his size manipulation abilities. Logan began attempting to grow in size, ultimately introducing the dimensions of length, width, and height. He ultimately surpassed the Particons, to their surprise due to no one else having accomplish this. The Particons were ultimately assimilated into Logan as he increased larger than the size of Particolis itself. Due to the Particons controlling the physics of the universe on a quantum level, Logan gained these abilities as well, down to each particle within his body. Logan had gained a transcendence to power that could control the cosmos itself. With their assistance, Logan could now manipulate the quantum foam. Unfortunately, during this entire time, Logan's lack of understanding of how to control this newfound power caused him to warp to another universe, where he was left to a new world, clueless as to where he was and having to cope with the new world. Logan tried to figure out how to get back home, and asked if it was possible to locate said home. The Particons responded that there are an infinite amount of universes in the multiverse, meaning Logan's chance of finding home was infinitesimally small. Logan was defiant and stayed determined, regardless. Logan resorted to seeking some sort of contraption that would allow him to see further out into the vastness of the multiverse, all while learning to control his powers. Not far into his search for higher technology on the relatively prehistoric planet of Mobius, Logan ran into members of the Mobius Elite, due to the likes of them being capable of accomplishing universal travel fairly easily. came to the group to ask for assistance, and assistance he gained. During the search, Logan has shown to be able to assist the group in stopping the attacks of evil forces with his ability to affect physics. Logan has yet to find his home planet, but he has coped with that fact over the few years. Until he does find his home, Logan decided to stay with the Mobius Elite and assist the group on their adventures. The public eventually dubbed him the name Quantum, obviously after his abilities. Personality Logan is.. a tad odd, though not in a bad way. With the fact that he is both an alien with alien culture, and the fact that his quantum abilities granted him supernatural knowledge, Logan finds it hard to connect with everyone else. He will sometimes ramble on with complex words until he pauses mid-sentence once realizing that he is talking to people of average level intellect, compared to his extremely high. Abilities The power of quantum manipulation allows one to basically control the universe when used correctly. Quantum Uncertainty Logan himself is in a duality state due to his connection with the quantum forces. As such, Logan can be considered both alive and dead simultaneously. Physics Manipulation The most complicated of all of his abilities, Logan is limited not by power, but by understanding how to use something of this complication. Because the universe is run by physics, Logan is known to be the most versatile member of the team in terms of abilities. Physics Abilities: *Vector, Momentum, and Kinetic Energy Manipulation **telekinetic movements **controlling nearby environment temperatures **allows high resistance for heat/cold temperatures **making openings by exploding things inside out **reversal of ranged attacks **immunity to vector, momentum, and kinetic energy manipulation *Gravity Manipulation **move around fluently on any planet **gravity induced training field **immunity to gravity manipulation * Matter Transmutation **turning flying helium balloon rubber into gold for an assault from the sky. He has done something similar with a cloud once in an attempt to crush an enemy under the weight. **Turned a pumice asteroid's contents into neutrons for a super massive gravity increase in order to disorient a foe **immunity to matter transmutation via other users *Wormhole Creation **can enter and escape alternate planes, realities, universes, and dimensions **instantaneous warp teleportation allows Logan to teleport himself, objects, and even other people **residing in an alternate plane, tricking people into thinking their attacks phase through him. This can used as a defensive measure to open his body up to evade attacks. This is what causes most people to think he is untouchable upon first glance. **clever use of planting a wormhole behind an opponent and in front of their projectile in order for the projectile to strike the opponent from behind **can manipulate the fabric of space time to change the distance of something, allowing him to walk towards other galaxies in a few steps, or make a trip down a bridge even longer in order to slow down an escaping enemy * Quantum Empowerment ** By increasing his power down below the subatomic level, Logan can increase his physical stats to numerous degrees. This can be stacked upon his size manipulation. Quantum Energy Attacks Logan can use pure quantum energy to attack his opponents. Being made purely of quantum energy, the attacks can potentially warp space-time, manipulate molecules, and can even affect reality. Similar to most energy attacks in fiction, Logan can cast energy orbs, waves, lasers, etc. Logan's energy blasts can phase through objects, travel through a medium, reflect off of walls, slice objects as it travels, and even expands rapidly on contact with an object. *Zero Point Energy Manipulation ** Changing the path of other's teleportation ** Emit null zones to project energies of the void, erasing things from existence with void attacks ** access to infinite energy ** immobilize foes by rendering the neurons in their body useless * Radiation Bomb Generation ** created an explosion of radiation energy to fuel an ally who is empowered by radiation Size Manipulation Logan's original size range was just around cellular level at his smallest, and he could grow to be two miles tall at his max. With the assist of the Particons, Logan's size range can be as small as quantum level to reach microverses and other bubble universes, and large enough to be considered nearly half the diameter of the Sun. When shrinking, Logan's physical stats remain the same, but when growing, it increases his physical stats at an exponential rate. Natural Alien Physiology Logan's raw strength is not too far from the average human's stats, despite his small size. As for his raw durability, getting shot by a low caliber bullet is the equivalent of getting hit with a wooden baseball bat. Intelligence To use his powers, Logan must understand it. It doesn't take much thinking to know that this means Logan is an astounding master in science, literally born a genius. He is also an amazing inventor and engineer as a result. After fusing with the Particons, Logan's mind increased astoundingly high, processing information far beyond what even supercomputers can process. This level of intelligence is required for him to use physics as well as he does. A mind like this also gives him nigh instantaneous reaction speeds. Flaws Logan is a genius, but his power is a literal super force of nature, one that has the potential to all too easily be considered an almighty/divine power. Using it wrong could make himself go mad, lose consciousness, and in the worst of worst occasions accidentally erase himself from existence. Logan may have all the powers of quantum manipulation, but he is limited in how much he can do by his knowledge. Logan may have access to infinite energy, but it's pretty obvious using high energy like that will ultimately backfire. Pure science powers do not go hand and hand with pure magic. Contact could result in dangerous and unpredictable outcomes. Logan isn't a fighter. In pure hand to hand, he can expertly play defensively and attack pressure points, but his offensive abilities are heavily lacking. When confronted in close quarters, Logan usually uses his powers to remain untouched and keep his distance. Logan's ability is heavy on both his mind and stamina. That's the problem with gaining power not made for mere mortals. Variable collapses of the concept of mortality can nullify his quantum uncertainty via converging the possibilities of existing as either alive or dead to into a singularity. Particons The Particons are the Enigma source of Logan's quantum abilities, which he draws his strength from. They do have shapes and voices, but despite Logan referring to them as "he" or "she", Particons are genderless entities. Being introduced to new dimensional levels, the Particons love to test what they can do, and Logan is their gateway to testing their power to their limits. In return, they greatly assist Logan in many ways: * take over and fight for him in conditions where he is unconscious/cannot move on his own * teach Logan to understand new properties he interacts with and the weaknesses of enemies * warning Logan upon whenever he is risking self harm upon using his abilities Particon Cerulean Cerulean is the defensive thinker of the group, attempting to persuade Logan to make the most peaceful of options, though an objective solely like that could sometimes lead to pretty unsatisfying results. While she is one of the kind hearted ones, Cerulean secretly envies whenever Vermilion is chosen over her in situations where she can help. Regarded as a female, she grants Logan the ability to create and manipulate matter and energy. Logan finds himself usually favoring her tactics, and she seems to enjoy that fact and treats Logan with politeness in response. She is especially helpful with automatically shielding Logan from mortal wounds should Logan not be prepared to do so himself. Particon Dandelion Dandelion is the 'male' of the trio, and he is the compromiser of Cerulean and Vermilion, though occasionally his compromises aren't the best. He keeps a calm toned personality most of the time, though at some moments, it can be noted that he may seem slightly irked in situations, especially with the quarrels of the other two Particons. Dandelion grants Logan the control of the laws of physics and the fundamental forces of nature. Whenever put into a tough situation, Logan usually resorts to Dandelion first, trusting him the most out of the three when it comes to hard decisions. Particon Vermilion While her role is lending the destructive variants of quantum powers to Logan and being the offensive thinker of the group, Vermilion is not an ''aggressive ''entity... Almost. She's moreso the one to have a very energetic personality of the group, making her known as the lively one. Regardless, Vermilion's tactics of thinking are usually the violent path. While Logan does respect Vermilion, she does occasionally strike fear in him from her choices and occasional showings of aggressiveness. Trivia Logan's size fluctuated a lot. At one point, he was one inch tall, and in another point, he was 18 inches tall. Logan's favorite food is grapes... and he is a mouse... look it up. Quantum Pictures Quantum the Mouse.jpg|First Concept Art of Quantum Quantum the Mouse-0.jpg|First Official Art Quantum the Human.jpg|Quantum as a Human Quantum x Jayden.png|Quantum x Jayden for the February 2018 Monthly FC Challenge Feb Challenge -Quantum and Jenna.png|Quantum x Jenna by CullenStantonRutherford for the February 2018 Monthly FC Challenge Quantum and the Particons.jpeg|Logan harnessing the powers of the Particons Quantum_stickerz.png|Quantum the Mouse by Silverknight01 Category:Mice Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities